The present invention relates to a printed laminate having excellent adhesiveness to hot-stamping foil, printing ink, etc., and markedly improved in scratch resistance, workability and glossiness.
Surface coating or printed lamination comprising laminating plastic films is practiced for the purpose of surface protection of prints and providing a gloss finish. Indeed the spread of printed lamination which has a high effect for surface protection and provides a gloss finish, is remarkable in recent years. The printed laminates having excellent gloss with depth have been employed selectively for high-grade finish of the boxes of cosmetics, etc.
As the film used for printed lamination, polypropylene film has been used and polyvinyl chloride film has been used for printed lamination for high-grade articles and boxes. However, polypropylene film is poor in glossiness and also inferior in adhesiveness to hot-stamping foil, printing ink, etc., so that the laminates using this film are worse in case-making property. Also, polyvinyl chloride film has problems relating to fish eye and thickness uniformity. Polyvinyl chloride film further has the problem of generation of chlorine gas when the printed laminate using this film is incinerated.
As a solution to these problems, use of polyester film as a base film has been proposed and studied. Polyester film, however, is poor in adhesiveness to printing ink and hot-stamping foil which are printed on the surface of the polyester film and as a result, it has a problem that its use is limited to specific applications. For improving adhesiveness, there have been proposed various methods such as applying a corona discharge treatment or coating on the surface of the polyester film. Nevertheless, none of these methods is capable of providing a satisfactory improvement of adhesiveness, and it is rather pointed out that these methods could cause a damage to the film surface or deteriorate the glossiness. Further, because of the unsatisfactory antistatic property, polyester film has the problem that it tends to collect dust such as paper dust, thereby impairing the visual appearance of the product.
As a result of strenuous studies for overcoming these problems, it has been found that by laminating a polyester film having a coating layer composed of a water-soluble or water-dispersible resin and a lubricant on the printed surface of a printed matter (sheet or substrate) so as to situate the coating layer on the outer air side, the thus-obtained printed laminate has excellent scratch resistance and glossiness, and is also excellent in adhesiveness to hot-stamping foil, printing ink, etc. which are printed on the surface thereof and in workability in production thereof. The present invention was achieved on the basis of this finding.